amor enfermo
by lucybell99
Summary: Steve era un hombre normal, o eso creía, ya que sentimientos que aun le cuenta aceptar están brotando, pero, el problema es por quien, y es por nada mas y nada menos que por Tony un hermoso niño que se robo su corazón ADVERTENCIA: Stony, mundo alterno, yaoi, chicoXchico Relaciones con menores de edad, lemmon, lenguaje con relaciones sexuales explicitas, mucha diferencia de edades
1. Chapter 1

Cap. 1 "¿Pedofilia?"

Steve esperaba desde afuera de aquella puerta blanca, mirando detenidamente, escondido tras la esquina con una chaqueta grande que ha decir verdad aun así le quedaba justa a su enorme musculatura, una gorra azul y unos lentes de sol, cualquiera diría que es un ladrón, o asesino y que hay tener cuidado, bueno nada más fuera de la realidad. Steve estaba esperando a que apareciera alguien en específico y al mirar de nuevo por fin la vio, una mujer hermosa, era María Stark caminando hacia su auto, después de ella estaba su marido Howard Stark un hombre aunque no muy atractivo tenia lo suyo y atrás caminaba un niño castaño muy alegre, al ver la escena Steve sonrió, saco discretamente su cámara con el zoom perfecto logro captar buenas imágenes, echo esto se retiró a su casa.

Steve mientras caminaba pensó en todo su vida, empezó con una infancia difícil con un padre alcohólico una madre enferma, su vida fue difícil, vaya que lo fue, su padre murió en una pelea de cantina, ahora solo vivía con su madre la cual también murió de una enfermedad a los 10 años estaba solo en el mundo, cuando lo llevaron a una casa hogar, ahí conoció a los que serían sus amigos de toda la vida, sobre todo su amigo Buky y falcon, también a la que sería el amor de su juventud Peggy Carter, Steve la amaba con locura, fue su novia hasta los 12 años, pero tras una enfermedad había fallecido, después conoció a Natasha romanoff su relación empezó de amistad, pero cuando decidieron algo serio nada funciono, su relación solo duro un año y por ultimas tenemos a Sharon Carter, era prima de su amada Peggy, se conocieron y tuvieron la más larga relación aunque al final ella se hartó y lo dejo por cosas de adolescentes, después de sufrir eso decidió alejarse de las relaciones, por favor era un joven de 15 años aún tenía una vida por delante "ya le llegaría el amor" lo peor era que él no se lo esperaba de esa manera.

Aún recuerda la manera en que empezó con eso, se acababa de mudar a ese edificio departamental con su amigo Buky bueno para empezar era porque quería olvidar su vida la cual detestaba si se lo ponía a pensar, Buky era 2 años mayor que él y por ende se pudo independizar pero quería mucho a su amigo rubio, y decidió darle posada para que no siguiera en ese lugar horrible a la espera de unos padres, más que nada el rubio no había querido ser adoptado siempre se negaba a eso, y rápidamente al mudarse se acoplo a vivir con Buky terminando de mudarse y ya con las cosas listas alguien toco a su puerta y al abrir se encontró con un grupo de mujeres, dos mayores de edad que ya se veían algo grandes, otras dos un poco más jóvenes y por último la que más resaltaba una mujer castaña bastante atractiva que estaba medio tapada con una manta, lo cual extraño a Steve.

-tu eres el nuevo vecino, compañero del jovencito Barnes verdad, vaya eres muy apuesto- dice una señora de manera que pareciese coquetearle

-ho si, toma cariño es para ti- dice otra señora entregándole un pie que olía bástate bien

-claro, pero que descortés soy, pasen señoritas- les dijo de la manera más amable posible, así que todas pasaron, entre platicas y platicas, risas y comentario paso mitad de la tarde hasta que se escuchó el llanto de un bebe.

-¡ho disculpen!- decía la joven llamada María, para destaparse un poco la cobija que tenía cubriéndola dejando ver algo.

Steve se sorprendió al ver a un bebe, pero algo en el llamo su atención era bastante lindo, cuando abrió sus pequeños ojitos, Steve pudo apreciar sus grandes ojos, con pestañas prominentes que resaltaban el café caoba, sus mejillas rosas, y su tersa piel que pareciera de vainilla, el pequeño bebé hizo un "Hip", haciendo que una burbuja de saliva se hiciera en sus pequeños labios rosas. Algo en Steve se removió un sentimiento que no pudo identificar.

-¿quieres cargarlo?- le pregunto amablemente María

-y-yo no sé… no sé si deba- bajo la cabeza con vergüenza, pero más que nada fue por esa extraño sentimiento

-vamos cariño, yo sé que quieres se te nota en la mirada- dice una señora

Steve se acerca al bebé, mientras todas lo miraban, se sentía extraño, era algo indescriptible, mientras Steve veía al pequeño bebé que perfectamente tenía ya dos años, pensaba en que era el bebé literalmente más hermoso que jamás vio en su vida, vio como este bebé lo miraba y extendía sus pequeños bracitos hacia él, inmediatamente la mirada del rubio se ilumino, y no dudo en agarrar al bebé entre sus brazos acercándolo a su cara, pudo sentir como su corazón latía a mil por hora, admirando sus dulces ojos, su cabellito castaño que cubría la mayor parte de su cabecita, la saliva que escurría de su boca y de repente fue sacado de sus pensamientos cuando el bebé Tony le agarro ambos cachetes y le planto un dulce beso en los labios a Steve.

-¡hooooo dios pero que adorable!- decía una señora al ver la dulce escena

Steve no sabía qué hacer, se quedó quieto mientras el bebé Tony se separaba dejando bastante saliva en la cara de Steve y de paso un hilo que unía sus caras. Fue extraño el sentir la saliva del bebé en su boca, no le pareció asqueroso, por el contrario sentía como los colores se le subían al rostro dejando en su lugar a un Steve-Tomate.

-disculpa, enserio lo siento- decía maría mientras retiraba a Tony de las manos de Steve

-n-no h-hay problema- fue por papel para limpiarse la cara de la saliva del bebé

Todas las señoras lo miraron con ternura, vaya que fue una sorpresa tierna bastante agradable de ver, sobre todo para las señoras solteronas, ver a un apuesto joven que empezaba a desarrollarse, se notaba que iba al gimnasio y era bastante atractivo, totalmente sonrojado, cargando a un extremadamente lindo bebé, el cual le plato un beso inesperado…. pues vaya que hasta a María le enterneció la escena. Esa noche Steve no paraba de pensar en ese dulce bebé, no se le hizo raro, ya que en realidad era el bebé más hermoso que había visto en su vida, lo cual no sabía si el bebé debía ser el más lindo ante sus ojos, pero por más que lo intentara y lo comparaba con otros bebés, ese hermoso niño castaño se había robado su corazón.

Pasaron bastantes días la mudanza estaba completa, y su vida acomodada lista para empezar de nuevo, pero sin darse cuenta miraba bastante a la casa que estaba enfrente de la suya sobre todo cuando miraba por la ventana a el pequeño nene, al verlo no sabía si sonreír o solo mirarlo. Él se sentía extraño al principio pensaba que era porque el niño era demasiado bonito, pero con forme pasaban los meses el solo podía verlo y observarlo, se dio cuenta de que algo no estaba bien, y sobre todo se dio cuenta de que lo que le estaba pasando seria en aumento. Un momento clave fue días después de que Tony cumpliera cinco años Steve estaba en los 18 ese día el rubio se dio cuenta de que, él tenía un verdadero problema delante.

Steve estaba podando su jardín como cada viernes, hasta que María se acerco

-Buenas tardes vecino- le sonrió de manera amable al rubio

-Buenas tardes, señorita- dice quitándose el sudor de la frente, dándole una sonrisa, en verdad ese hombre pareciera salir de una revista

-Bueno y que hace, exactamente aparte de llamar la atención- se cruza de brazos bastante divertida

-¿quien? ¿Yo?- vaya que estaba sacado de onda

-claro, si no mire a su multitud- estaba haciendo referencia a las señoras que miraban al atractivo hombre algunas estaban mirando por las ventana, las cuales al sentirse observadas cerraron rápidamente las persianas, otras pasaban por ahí, así que solo miraban a otro lado, y algunas fingían leer el periódico.

-vaya que tiene admiradoras, señor Rogers- su tono era más de burla

María y Steve tenían una relación de amistad, que fácilmente se podía mal interpretar, ambos jóvenes, apuestos, atractivos, muchas señoras enserio pensaban que había algo. María era una mujer muy hermosa, y tenía a Tony su tesoro, lamentablemente el padre de este bebé la abandonó a su suerte en cuanto supo que estaba embarazada, y se fue a vivir a ese vecindario no por nada le llaman el edificio de las divorciadas o solteras, por eso tanto interés en Steve de parte de las mujeres de por ahí, pero regresando a la historia de María ella aun amaba a su novio, Howard era un hombre de trabajo que apenas y tenía tiempo de verla, y la abandonó ya que según él, un bebé era mucha responsabilidad y tiempo el cual no tenia, no había forma de que María viera con ojos de amor a Steve aunque admitía que si era atractivo y pensó en él una que otra noche, pero nada fuera de ahí. Steve era un joven ya mayor, guapo y con todo el ejercicio se había vuelto un joven de envidiable figura muy atractivo, pero por su parte todos pensaban que estaba interesado en María, cosa que hasta Steve sabe, y la verdad le hubiera gustado que fuese cierto, sin embargo hay una razón para estar cerca de María, y esa pequeña razón tenía pelo castaño, cachetes abultados, y le llamaba Teve.

-Y bueno dejando eso del lado… para que has venido Mari- le dijo con cariño recargándose en su pala

-Bueno, venía a pedirte que cuidaras a Tony hasta mañana, tengo que salir- le dice un poco apenada

-¿Otra vez el?- pregunta sabiendo la situación de su amiga ya que esta consiente de que ahora Howard se ha dignado a aparecer, y quiere formar parte de su vida, tratando de enmendar sus errores

-Sí, así que te lo pido, por favor cuida a Tony mientras no estoy- su voz era suplicante al igual que su mirada

Esa misma tarde estaba Steve cargando a Tony, mientras decían adiós a María que estaba arrancando el auto, una vez se fue Steve entro con Tony en brazos

-Bien Tony, vamos a comer, después te daré un baño y a la cama- le dice muy juguetón para que el pequeño aceptara

-SIIII, Teveeee!- dicho esto le dio un beso a Steve en la boca lo que dejo descolocado al rubio

Steve se sentía raro cada que Tony hacia algo así, no era la primera vez que lo besaba, puesto que siempre que lo veía o tenía la oportunidad lo hacía, la verdad era bastante extraño para Steve porque a veces pensaba que Tony lo hacía adrede, pero rápidamente desechaba la idea recolocando que era un niño, un bebé y que no estaba consciente de lo que hacía.

-b-bueno vamos a comer- directamente lo llevo a la cocina

-mira Tony, mamá dejo sopa de verduras, yumi yumi- una vez calentando la sopa la pone frente a Tony

-NOOO, TEVEE!- suplicaba porque no le diera de comer eso

-Mira Tony sabe rico- dicho esto agarro su cucharita con un poco de sopa, y se la metió en la boca, Tony miraba atento, prestando mucha atención, acto seguido Tony se levantó agarro a Steve de la cara y junto sus labios con los de Steve quitándole literalmente la sopa de la boca. Steve se quedó perplejo ante el acto del pequeño Tony, de su boca caía un poco de sopa.

-T-Tony, la sopa se come de la cuchara, no de mi boca-dice limpiándose la boca

-¡Yomi, yomi!- decía un muy animado Tony

Entonces tras varios intentos fallidos de que Tony se comiera la sopa, una idea le llego, una idea bastante descabellada que simplemente, le daba escalofrió de solo pensar en eso, pero da de cuenta que su mente no estaba bien, o eso quería creer él, pero algo un sentimiento le decía que lo hiciera.

-T-Tony…. Tienes, q-que comer la sopa- estaba bastante nervioso y asustado por lo que pensaba hacer

-¡NOOO!- decía Tony frunciendo el ceño

Steve con temor bebió la sopa n gran cantidad reteniéndola en la boca, acercándose a Tony, lo agarro de su cabecita planto sus labios e los del pequeño, inmediatamente Tony abrió la boca y empezó a sorber de la boca de Steve, cuando terminaron el rubio no sabía qué hacer, estaba totalmente asustado de sus propios actos, pero al mirar a Tony vio algo que el creyó que era un espejismo, los lindos ojos del pequeño castaño se iluminaron, Steve no resistió mas y volvió a hacer el mismo acto, una y otra vez hasta que la sopa se acabó.

-yumi, yumi- decía el pequeño Tony, pero no estaba alegre, si no que miraba expectante al rubio, con ojos de admiración, Steve estaba rojo como tomate.

-p-perdón Tony- el rubio estaba más que arrepentido, se sintió sucio como una basura

-¡Te quiero Teve!- Tony se abalanzo hacia el rubio para darle otro beso en los labios

Steve lo abrazo como queriéndolo proteger de algo, lamentablemente, era de el mismo, la sensación de los pequeños labios de Tony le llenaron inclusive más que cuando estaba con su amada Peggy

Ese día Steve supo que algo en él no estaba bien, pasaron los años y ahora en la actualidad el pequeño bebé tiene nada más y nada menos que 9 años, Steve ya se había rendido, se dio cuenta de que enserio algo estaba mal con él, no era normal que teniendo 22 años se fije en un pequeño de esa edad, así que dándole peso a la razón fue a buscar ayuda psiquiátrica, prácticamente le explicaron que la pederastia era un deseo que él no podía controlar, pero si retener, el jamás pensó así de el mismo, él no quería tener relaciones con Tony, al menos no hasta ahora, nunca le nacieron esos deseos, lo que si le nació fue una imperiosa necesidad de estar con ese pequeño, de cuidarlo, protegerlo, pero estaba seguro que no era solo sentimientos de hermandad, si no que deseaba a ese niño, lo quería para él, solo para ponerlo en un prestal y adorar su belleza, se estaba obsesionado con ese pequeño, pero vaya que el niño no ayudaba en nada, porque siempre que veía a Steve se aventaba a él, y lo besaba, cada que estaban juntos Tony no se separaba del rubio, y cuando Steve traía a Natasha a la casa que compartía con Buky, Tony simplemente se aferraba al chico de ojos azules literalmente proclamándolo suyo.

La situación médica de Steve nunca se la comento a nadie, siempre se mantenía en secreto cada cosa que le decía su psicóloga, prácticamente le decía que era el mismo pensamiento de Steve que quería pensar que el niño lo provocaba, y en varias veces intento investigar si el rubio no lo había violado ya, pero que su mente ocultaba los hechos, pero nada de eso, siempre que investigaba daba con que era verdad lo que Steve hacia y decía, lo cual al menos hizo que su psiquiatra, psicóloga y terapeuta lo vieran como el pederasta más razonable y con más conciencia con el que se habían topado, para ellos Steve era un claro ejemplo de que si él ponía fuerza de voluntad podría con algo que su cerebro le obligaba a pensar y a hacer.

El tiempo volvió a pasar, otra vez Steve seguía yendo a terapia, y su amistad con un Tony de 10 años era muy fuerte, aun había besos por parte del pequeño castaño, pero gracias a la ayuda que recibía Steve se había hecho a la idea de que no eran nada relevante, Steve ya no vivía con Buky, ahora vivía en el piso más alto del edificio en el ultimó apartamento.

Todo era perfecto, hasta que un día en el cumpleaños número 11 de Tony, un trágico suceso marco la vida del pequeño Tony, sus padres habían muerto en un accidente de auto, él estaba bien ya que lo habían dejado con Steve esa noche, pero al enterarse la vida del castaño se derrumbó, al igual que la del rubio, ¿Qué pasaría con su adorado niño?, ¿Dónde lo llevarían?, ¿Qué sucedería con la razón de su vida? Bueno eso no fue un problema, ya que sin darse cuenta María había dejado a Steve como tutor legal de Tony, y Howard había dejado la empresa que Steve no sabía que tenía en manos de amigos de confianza, hasta que Tony cumpliera la mayoría de edad para manejarla por sí mismo, ok estaba todo resuelto, pero… ¿Podría aguantar estar todo el día con su amado y lindo niño?, ¿Cómo superaría su hermosa criatura a la perdida de sus padre?... y más que nada ¿Cómo le haría el para ayudarlo?.


	2. Chapter 2

Cap. 2 Sentir

Era su doceavo cumpleaños, la verdad Steve no tenía ni idea de cómo habían sobrevivido un año entero al lado del que podría ser el detonante de su cordura.

-¡Feliz cumple, Tony!- decía feliz mostrándole un pastel de cumpleaños, a un adormilado niño castaño

-s-Steve- decía mientras se tallaba los ojos

-sopla, las velas corazón- el ver al niño así, le provocaron ganas de lanzarle a besarlo, pero no fue necesitaría, ya que el niño fue quien lo hizo dándole una sonrisa al rubio, Tony era un niño bastante inteligente y maduro, tanto que rebasaba a los niños de su edad por mucho, cosa que aun intrigaba a Steve… ¿Por qué el niño siendo tan listo aun lo besaba como cuando tenía 5 años?

-y dime ¿Qué pediste?- dije aun sonrojado por su acción

-no te diré, si no, no se cumple- dice sonriendo

-b-bueno cámbiate te espero en la cocina, para que comamos pastel- oí un grito de alegría mientras Salí de la habitación

No pude moverme, solo acerque mi oído a la puerta, para escucharlo decir algo que me partió el corazón

-Ojala mis padres estuvieran aquí-

Steve aun recordaba cómo fue ese día y la manera en que se destrozó el alma de su adorado castaño. Él estaba temblando con la mano derecha sostenía el teléfono de manera temblorosa, volteo a ver al chiquillo castaño, su cara estaba blanca como un papel, dio una bocanada de aire sin percatarse de que no había estado respirando

-Steve, a qué hora llegara mamá- decía un confundido Tony

Steve colgó el teléfono, y se acercó al pequeño para abrazarlo

-t-to-Tony- su voz era entrecortada y dolida

-que paso Steve, ¿era mamá?, ¿llegaran tarde?- el chiquillo lo miraba con una sonrisa digna de enmarcar, pero no tenía que mantener los pies en la tierra, tenía que enfrentarlo

-t-to-Tony…. T-tus papas- no le salían las palabras, aunque tenía que tomar la decisión de una vez

-¿qué paso?, si llegaran tarde… ¿me puedo quedar contigo?, me gusta mucho dormir contigo, y cuando vengan les puedes decir que voy con ellos mañana- ho su sonrisa tan inocente, a Steve se le apretujo el corazón pensando que el seria el que le quitara la sonrisa de la cara

-Tony, tus padres no van a venir-

-mmmmm ¿se quedaran fuera?, entonces… ¿si me puedo quedar contigo?- su carita se llenó de confusión al ver que el semblante de Steve no era de alegría, si no de dolor, dolor y preocupación, en una mezcla que pareciera que deformaba ese perfecto rostro con facciones finas, a una sin sentimiento de alegría.

-Tony, escucha… tus padres… tus padres no regresaran, ellos… ellos sufrieron un accidente… venían de camino cuand…- su fallida explicación fue callada por la pequeña mano del niño que se encontraba parado a pocos centímetros de el

El pequeño castaño bajo la cabeza y el rubio pudo divisar como pequeña gotas golpeaban el piso, inmediatamente lo abrazo, como queriéndolo proteger de lo que simplemente no podía. Al día siguiente Steve había querido dejar al pequeño a cuidado de una vecina, pero tras sus llantos decidió llevarlo consigo al hospital donde estarían sus padres.

-Tony espérame aquí cariño ¿sí?- le dio un beso en la frente para entrar a la morgue de aquel hospital

Frente a él yacían los cuerpos de aquellas personas que tanto cariño le habían dado al pasar del tiempo, María había perdido su sonrisa, tan colorida y llena de vida, Howard ya no lo veía con esa cara de iba entre el juego y el aprecio, ahora simplemente estaban ahí, tendidos en esas camas de metal, donde parecieran descansar, dormir en un sueño profundo del cual sabe que jamás despertaran

Al salir logro divisar a su querido castaño, y junto a él un hombre, trajeado, bien parecido, con portafolios y cara seria

-q-que se le ofrece-

-¿usted es el señor Rogers?-

-Sí, ¿que se le ofrece?-

-soy el señor Andreu Paterson, soy amigo del señor Howard Stark- dijo tendiéndole la mano

-mucho gusto-

-mire, seré claro y breve, he venido a que firme estos papeles de adopción-

-¿he?, pe-epe-

-No solo soy el amigo de el señor Howard si no también su abogado, entre él y la señora María, insistieron en que usted fuera el tutor legal, tampoco necesita preocuparse del dinero, eso también está resuelto, por el seguro de vida del señor Howard-

-yo, t-tutor de Tony-

El señor le entrego a Steve unos papeles, los cuales prácticamente le cedían la custodia del pequeño Tony, los cuales no dudo en firmar, mientras que el otro lo hacían poseedor de los bienes de la familia

-El señor Howard es dueño de una empresa muy importante, y va en ascenso, pero por lo visto usted no puede manejar una empresa de tal magnitud, así que el trato es: usted encargase del cuidado del joven Stark y la mano derecha del señor Howard se encargara de la empresa, siempre procurando que no les falte nada, monetariamente hablando-

-e-está bien- dijo entregándole los papeles

-bueno sin más que decir, me retiro, mis más grandes condolencias- se incoó a la altura del castaño plantándole un beso en la mano en forma de respeto, lo cual hizo a Steve fruncir el ceño

El sujetó se marchó dejando a Steve y Tony otra vez en un amargo silencia que inundaba esa sala de espera

-t-Tony, vamos a casa…- se incoo a la altura de Tony, para mirarlo

-lo único bueno de todo esto… es que nadie me separara de ti- un repentino beso en los labios, fue lo que recibió el rubio tras esas palabras, tan llenas de dolor

Ese día Steve y Tony estuvieron tan callados, el funeral no tardó en llegar, Tony nunca lloro, nunca dijo adiós, Steve lo conocía lo suficiente para saber, que el sufría en silencio, pero ¿Qué podía hacer?, ¿Cómo podía ayudarlo?, solo el tiempo lo sabrá y hoy a un año de esa gran pérdida los dos trataron de seguir, Steve feliz de estar con su adoración y Tony de tener aun a su Steve. Se la pasaron bastante divertidos, bueno a decir verdad nuestro rubio la tuvo difícil, todo el día con Tony pegado a él, vaya que no podía soportarlo, ya en la noche después de un beso cariñoso de buenas noches de parte de Tony, Steve entro en su habitación cerro con llave se incoó al lado de su cama solo para sacar una caja llena de fotos, y otras cosas.

-Ho Tony, mi amado Tony- en su mano derecha estaba una camisa del pequeño castaño, mientras en la otra una foto de cuerpo completo

-Dios, no se cuento más pueda estar así-

Steve, perdía poco a poco su paciencia, un día explotaría, deseaba con todo su corazón no hacerlo, porque ni siquiera sabía de qué manera lo haría, pero no le quedaba mucho tiempo.

Por otra parte, estaba Tony, en su habitación, cubierto con las sabanas, era un niño bastante inteligente, un genio es más, y estaba consiente de muchas cosas, aunque le dolió la perdida de sus padres, gracias a Steve logro superarlo, aunque no del todo, si en su gran mayoría, cambiando un poco su pensamiento a otro tema, le hacía gracia el que todos se preguntaran el porqué de aquellos besos… simple…. Steve le pertenece, siempre fue suyo, desde antes de nacer, el rubio le pertenecía, era suyo, desde que tuvo memoria, un sentimiento increblantable hacia Steve surcaba su ser, siempre fue así, siempre será así, y el siempre será de Steve.

La puerta estaba entre abierta, una oscuridad llenaba aquella habitación, Steve estaba parado frente a esa puerta escuchando sonidos que se escabullían en sus oídos, ¿miedo?, en lo absoluto, más bien era una imperiosa sensación de querer entrar, paso a paso empujando la puerta con el leve roce de sus dedos, logro entrar entrecerraba los ojos tratándose de acostumbrar a aquella profunda oscuridad hasta que sus piernas chocaron con lo que parecía ser el pie de una cama, cuando por fin sus ojos se acostumbraron, logro divisar el cuarto, era el de Tony, su pequeño ángel, cuando bajo la mirada se topó con algo más bien alguien quien le hizo dar un pequeño salto de sorpresa, en la cama, estaba su amado niño castaño, pero algo andaba mal, estaba, ¿desnudo? Dios, Steve no podía creer lo que sus ojos veían, era su pequeño, pero… lo que más lo impresiono, era la manera en la que estaba su adorado niño de ojos chocolate.

Tony estaba mordiendo la sabana, saliva brotaba de la comisura de sus labios, estaba jadeante ante su mano, que viajaba hasta un pequeño anillo de carne entre sus muy abultados y grandes glúteos, nuestro querido rubio empezaba a sentir que algo lo molestaba, bajo lentamente sus manos hacia abajo, sintió un creciente y palpitante miembro entre sus piernas, decidió poco a poco bajar su pantalón, empezó a acariciar su miembro sobre la tela regreso la mirada a un jadeante Tony, que mostraba sin recelo su entrada hacia Steve, mientras tanteaba la zona, con dos de sus dedos, mientras de su boca salía el nombre del rubio variadas veces en forma de gemidos, Steve llevo su mano hacia su miembro, y empezó a moverla teniendo un vaivén lento pero satisfactorio, los dedos de su castaño aun sin experiencia no alcanzaban a entrar donde el chico de ojos chocolate empezó a tratar de abrir su apretado y excitado espacio, pero la falta de experiencia le hacia una tarea bastante difícil, cuando Tony se detuvo, empezó a voltear poco a poco, su mirada estaba perdida, oscura llena de lujuria, justo como los ojos azulados del rubio.

El castaño comenzó a abrir las piernas de par en par, observando detenidamente al rubio, mientras se empezaba a masturbar con una mano y volvía a tocar su entrada con la otra. Steve de una vez con su endurecido miembro afuera empezó a masajearlo, imaginándose como seria entrar en su pequeño los gemidos y jadeos de él no llegan a oídos de su pequeño, el cual seguía tratando de alcanzar su objetivo sin prestar atención, entre sus piernas empezaba a escurrir un líquido trasparente al cual no le prestó atención, hasta que vio cómo su pequeño empezaba a gemir más fuerte y al final, termino corriéndose en las sábanas blancas, ahí fue cuando el sintió que algo se liberaba desde su miembro cambiando el líquido transparente a uno blanco, empieza a cerrar los ojos para liberarlo de una vez sintió todo salir de golpe.

Al abrir los ojos, se divisó en su habitación, sudado, jadeante, con una enorme erección debajo de su ropa interior todo lo ocurrido le cayó de peso

Todo fue un sueño…


End file.
